Master Cross is Lost!
by crazy4dgrayman
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi search for Cross. With the three boys together, this should be easy. If only hormones didn't get in the way. Not to mention a very "excited" Tyki. Yaoi, Lenalee bashing. Previous chapters being edited. Check chp. 7 notes for details
1. Unfortunate News

**Disclaimer:**-Man does not belong to me, in any way. Yes, I know, sad. Everyone mourn with me.

**Master Cross is Lost??!!**

The journey of a boy, his dog, and the many friends he meets along the way.

(If you believe that, then if you give me $300, your wildest dreams will come true.)

**Chapter 1: Unfortunate News**

Allen Walker. A polite British boy who loves to smile, laugh, and act kindly towards others. If all this were true, why was he strangling the poor Chinese Head Chief? "Wait!! Wait, Allen!!!"

"How can you expect me to wait with what you just told me?!" Allen managed to shout in the midst of this attempted murder. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee just stood, staring at the scene before them. Kanda, with his glare of indifference. Lavi, with complete disbelief and fear at having seen this coming from his Allen. Lenalee was actually just there, sighing as if this was all too troublesome for her.

"Allen! I swear that if I had any other choice, I would take it, but I don't! Sorry!!!" Lavi, after getting over the initial shock, tugged Allen off of Komui.

"Lavi! Let go! I'm not stopping until _someone _pays!! What's that poking my thigh?"

"Nothing, beansprout-chan," Lavi quickly replied. Kanda walked up to Allen, finally doing something other than glaring.

"Shut up!" He demanded. Allen looked at him, dumbstruck. Kanda allowed himself the luxury of smirking before his ears starting ringing with the sound of Allen's voice. Kanda flinched as Allen started screeching, "Dumbass! How could you say that to me?! I have a right to act like this! I mean, how can I not when---!!" Kanda grabbed Allen by the chin, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Better beansprout?" Kanda had a lustful gaze on Allen, which made him blush and revert to his kinder side. Once Allen finally took in all the events that had happened before his 'Black Side' had taken over, his eyes widened. He dashed to the door, but was quickly caught by Kanda, Lavi, and the recently conscious Komui.

Komui exclaimed, "Allen, you have to do it, since you're the closest relation to Cross!"

Allen whined, "Nooo!! No, no, noo! Absolutely…no waaay!! NOT MY MASTER!!!"

**Time Skip**

Finally, they had gotten Allen to slightly calm down. Of course, he was still a little shaky, and they thought he could break into tears at any moment. _"Why? Why did Cross have to get lost?!"_Allen thought. Allen started to recall just what happened not too long ago.

**Flashback**

"Lavi! Kanda! Stop that!!" Allen screamed while sprinting through the halls. Two teenaged, and probably hormone-enraged boys were chasing after the cursed exorcist and screaming, "Beansprout-chan!! Please, just a little taste!" or "Dumbass beansprout! Although I don't like sweets, this one is too irresistible! So just give us a little sample!!"

"No!" Allen had baked a cake because it had been 2 months since the three boys admitted their feelings for each other and became an 'item.' So, Allen was now running from two pieces of said 'item' to protect the cake until after the dinner they had planned that night. Allen had run into Komui's office, _thinking _it would give protection. Oh, how wrong he was. As soon as Allen came in, Komui peeked up from his 'work.' He suddenly was revived from his weary state, and smirked at the now terrified exorcist.

"Aaaah. Allen. I was actually hoping to meet with you. You see, you have a new mission."

"Eeeeeh?! Tonight??!! Um…I'm not sure if I can. Can you please get someone else, just for this mission?"

"Ooooooh, but Allen. This mission is especially for you," Komui replied. "My adorable Lenalee will give you the mission briefing." Allen had just noticed the Chinese exorcist and took the folder from her, after which she blushed. Kanda and Lavi suddenly came bursting through the door.

"ALLEN!" they exclaimed in unison. Allen, startled by the intrusion, threw his arms in the air. The cake along with them.

"Nooooo!" This time, all the males in the room screamed. Allen, because of his wasted efforts to protect the cake. Lavi and Kanda, for their wasted efforts in getting the cake. And Komui…Well, Komui saw the cake when Allen came in and assumed that Allen would share. SPLAT! The cake landed on a VERY distressed Allen. Everyone stood in shock, but then, the Sexy Duo came over and started to lick off the frosting.

Allen whined, "Stop…That tickles…" Finally, a little cough was heard from the only girl in the room. The Sexy Duo glared to reveal their hate at the girl for interrupting their chance of having--Well, the jealous Chinese Akuma---I mean, exorcist---was becoming uncomfortable with how close Kanda and Lavi were getting to the boy she desperately wished would belong to her.

Although Allen was too dense to realize it, his partners were not. So, they started to harbor contempt and malice for the person trying to take away their little Allen. Anyway, the reason Lenalee had apparently stopped that completely wonderful, totally-yaoi-fangirl's-fantasy moment…Was to go over the mission.

While everyone tried to straighten themselves out, Komui began speaking. "Well, that was interesting, but we have more important matters." "_Like why you didn't want to share that cake," _he thought, slightly pouting. "Now Allen, you know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, so I'm going to just let you read to find out your mission." Allen got a sinking feeling, as did the other two boys, who got handed a folder and exchanged spiteful glares with the Lenalee. Well, as Allen opened his folder in such a slow manner that could only be achieved in anime, he read only two lines. Allen reread that line over and over, yet it never seemed to click.

"_Lost?"_ He looked up Komui, who had on a sort of shy smile. It finally seemed to process in his mind, and he snapped.

**End Flashback**

Allen sighed as he got on the canoe, ready to set out for the mission he was extremely dreading. _"Why? And on such a special night…"_

As if realizing what he was thinking, Lavi cheerfully said, "Oi, beansprout-chan. Don't worry. We can celebrate, even if we're not at 'home.'" That seemed to do the trick, and Allen smiled. Then, curiousity finally hit.

"Um…Komui? How did Master get lost?"

"Ah?" Komui looked to Allen and gleefully replied, "It seems he was chasing a very beautiful woman." Allen stared in disbelief, and as the canoe drifted off, you could hear a shout in the tunnel.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!!"


	2. The Party Must Go On

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda…Copyrights belong to Katsura-sensei, yadda, yadda, yadda…

**The Party Must Go On**

"Sniff, sniff…" Allen continued to snivel at the misfortune of having to go on a mission the o_ne_ day the three boys decided to celebrate their union. Allen and Lavi had wanted to celebrate the first month, but Kanda was too stubborn to openly reveal any emotion through 'something as trivial as celebration'. "We know we're together, and we know we're happy, why do I need a celebration with moyashi and baka usagi?" is what Kanda had said. So finally, when they had convinced Kanda to celebrate, Allen had spent the entire day before to prepare a cake. But now it was ruined. _"All because of stupid Master!"_ Allen exclaimed in his head.

Kanda and Lavi were staring in disbelief as they watched their adorable Allen become enshrouded in a dark aura. "Moyashi! If you don't stop with your _clearly _visible malice, we're sure to crash!" Kanda screamed. "Wah!" Allen was so surprised at being pulled from his murder-filled thoughts that he had nearly fallen out. Luckily, Lavi was nearby to prevent such a happening. "Yu-chan! You should know better than to scare poor Allen like that! What if he fell!" Lavi scolded. "Hn. Then I guess it would teach him to not think about homicide while on a boat with such scarce space." "Huh? How did you know I was thinking about killing someone?" Allen innocently inquired. _"How can he ask about something like that with such an innocent face?" _Lavi and Kanda thought simultaneously, eyebrows twitching and minds more than scarred. Kanda sighed. He was tired of this, so he gave the lever a rather forceful tug and the canoe jerked to the right. "Aaaaah! Watch it Kanda!" "Yeah! It's like you're trying to kill us, Yu-chan…" "At least I wouldn't have to celebrate if you both _did_ die…" Kanda seemed to really consider this, which in effect, terrified his partners. "Well, I _guess_ you guys are worth it." "You _GUESS!_" The boys were standing by this time. "Hmph. If anything, I should be the one complaining. How did two boys like you get an adorable little angel like me? You must have drugged me. You drugged me, didn't you!" Allen pouted and screamed in an accusatory tone while Kanda and Lavi looked on in disbelief. And so, the trip continued with the unfortunate elders listening to the ranting of a certain beansprout who forgot what they were even talking about in the first place.

Lavi and Kanda jumped off the boat, reveling in the light as they thanked God for allowing them to live through such an experience. Did Cross rub off on Allen so much as to give such a little body an ego more than 20 times that size? He just kept going on and on about how with all his struggles, he probably could've gotten any guy he wanted who would pity him, instead of Mr. My-Sword-Is-Up-My-Ass and Mr. I-Make-Jokes-About-Anything. The only thing about the conversation that was good, was that Allen admitted that he would choose both of them over and over again. But even then, they never wanted to go through that conversation again. Allen got off the boat smiling. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Kanda and Lavi just glared. "What? Is something the matter? Don't worry, once you get to the hotel, you guys will feel _all _better." "Hm?" Lavi looked at him with curiousity. "Don't you mean 'we'?" "Well, actually, I asked Komui for some extra money so you two could go out and…" "No moyashi-chan! Yu and I would never cut you out of such hot romance! You're the cute, wide-eyed rope that ties it all together, and without you, it wouldn't seem as forbidden!" Allen stood there twitching, disturbed at being called such a thing, but then Kanda just had to interject. "I actually agree with him. Such a pure form of a cursed child. It does give this relationship that sort of forbidden twist that makes it irresistibly sexy." Kanda licked his lips. Noticing the thick cloud of lust forming, Allen quickly changed the subject by shoving the money in Lavi's hand and running toward the hotel. "I'll meet you guys in two hours, okay!" "Oh, no," Kanda growled, "You're not getting away from us that easily." "Yu-chan, are you interested in a chase?" Lavi sneered. "Oh yeah." They ran in the direction of their adorable partner, but ended up losing him in a large crowd gathered in the town plaza. "Man, how can someone with such a small build shove through this many people?" Kanda scowled. "You also have to think about the fact that his small build allows him to hide in the crowd, Yu-chan," Lavi added. "You're right. Oh well, I guess that means we have two hours to enjoy ourselves." "Man, I wish we could get Allen something for all this trouble he's been going through with us," Lavi sighed. "It's probably best that we don't. Anything you get him is bound to make him regret even getting with us." "Mmmmmmmm," Lave purred, "Is that a challenge, Yu-chan." Kanda smirked. "It could be anything you make of it." "Even an invitation to bed?" "No…" "Aaaaaw. Well, I guess I could deal with the first suggestion. Okay, it's settled! The one to get our angelic little Allen the best gift gets him to themselves tomorrow!" "Tomorrow? Not tonight?" Lavi smirked. "Tonight he's probably preparing a party celebrating when we all got together, so I think we should share him tonight. Anyway, I think having him for a whole day instead of one night is better, don't you?" "Hmph. Yeah, I guess I would enjoy having him to myself for a day instead of just one night." Lavi's cheeks puffed out. "NO ONE SAID _YOU'RE_ GETTING HIM!" Kanda smirked. "No one had to, it's obvious."

Meanwhile, Lavi was correct, because when Allen got to the room, he began preparing a romantic dinner for three. "Hm. Those two are probably fighting over who gets me right about now. They always do something like that when I'm not around, or at least that's what Miranda tells me." Even though Allen was pouting when he said this, he couldn't help but smile. He knew those two cared a lot about him, and even though it wasn't as obvious, they cared just as much about each other. He just guessed that they felt he needed more protection, which in effect caused Allen to pout again. _"I'm the one with the Innocence Synchronization Rate that surpasses 100. Why would I need protection?" _Allen heard a knock at the door. _"Oh? They couldn't be here. I made sure to lose them in the plaza." _"I'm coming!" he exclaimed. Allen removed his apron and went to answer the door, which was vibrating from the constantly increasing pace of knocks. _"Well, don't they seem impatient…" _Once, it really began getting on his nerves he slammed the door answering, "Will you stop! I said I was _coming!_"

"Hahaha! Yu-chan doesn't have a chance with the gift I got for Allen! He's toast!" "Is that so, baka usagi?" "Iiiii! I can't believe you would have the guts to sneak up on me in such a vital situation! You're trying to steal my perfect present because you can't find anything on your own, huh!" Kanda glared. "Please, you think I would need to steal something from _you_? Don't forget I went with him on his first mission, so I have a deeper connection." "HAHAHAHA!" Lavi exploded in laughter, and Kanda could just stare in amazement. "What's so funny?" "While you _did_ go on his first mission, it wasn't exactly pleasant. And also, when he was in the hospital, I was one of the first people to greet him. Face it Yu, but I've got you beat." What Kanda did next sent chills up Lavi's back. Kanda smiled. Not smirked, not sneered, but smiled. "Poor Lavi, because you believe that gives you the upper hand, I have no choice but to pity you. You should know I recover quickly, correct?" Lavi nodded. "So, why do you think we spent so long in Italy when it should have only taken me a day, _at most_, to recover." _Now_ he smirked. "No-I-ano-you…No way! You couldn't have done anything! We only admitted our feelings two months ago!" "No, you misunderstand. That was when Allenand Iconfessed ourfeelings for _you_ and vise versa. No one said that we weren't together already by that time." "But, Allen never told me this!" "Would you think moyashi would feel comfortable admitting he was no longer a virgin?" "WHAAAAAAAT!" "It-it can't be…Allen-we…you…NOOOO!" Kanda couldn't help but snicker. He knew nothing had gone on during that trip to Italy. He just wanted to scare Lavi. Intimidate to eliminate was how it went, and even though he loved Lavi as well, he couldn't help but shiver at the idea of having sweet Allen all to himself. However, no matter how subtle, a bookman has an amazing eye to detail. In Lavi's case, it was literal, considering he only had one eye to see with, but either way, it was only expected that he would notice the slight shaking coming from Kanda trying to contain his laughter. "Oh no, Yu-chan has me beat…I guess I have no choice but to give up. There's no point in me even going to the hotel…" Lavi began sulking towards the other direction, Kanda looking on suspiciously. Then, suddenly, Lavi dashed past Kanda, sprinting towards the hotel. "Hey! Where are you going! You don't even know where the hotel is!" "Silly Yu-chan!" Lavi yelled over his shoulder. "I'm the future bookman! It's my _duty_ to gather information, even if it's for my personal gain!" Kanda scowled. _"Damn him..."_ He ran after Lavi, determined to reach Allen first.

Allen had thrown the door open, unprepared for the sight before him. "No…It can't be…WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE!" Said person smirked. "I would much appreciate it if there was no struggle on the way to our destination, so I'm afraid I have to do this as a precaution…" Allen felt the person strike a pressure point along the spine. As Allen drifted into unconsciousness, he began thinking, _"I guess I really do need protection…But why today of all days…?"_


	3. Hey Allen, I got you a? Allen?

**Disclaimer:** -Man does not belong to me.

**Hey Allen, I got you a...Allen?**

The boys were panting by the time they had reached the hotel. They would have run up the stairs as well if it weren't for the fact that it had just been mopped, meaning one misstep would be the end of one of them.

So, as they slowly escalated towards the room, they would try to distract one with moronic phrases such as, "Look, a distraction!" Obviously, this was Lavi. Kanda used more…forceful strategies, such as trying to shove Lavi into a wall.

_"If he gets knocked out, Allen will be so upset at him for missing dinner that I would probably have Allen to myself for a whole week,"_ Kanda thought.

"Yuuuuuuu! I know what you're thinking!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Tch. And how would _you _know," Kanda sneered.

"One," Lavi began, "is that you have been trying to push me into the wall the last five floors up. Two, is that whenever you have _certain _thoughts, mainly about Allen, you get this kind of aura around you."

Kanda stopped and thought, _"I can't possibly be that obvious about my emotions. Have I become like that stupid girl, Lenalee?" _While Kanda was busy thinking, Lavi sneaked past him, sprinting once passing him, knowing that if he didn't, he would have to worry more about Kanda pushing him down the stairs instead of slipping. Kanda snapped back to attention. "Oh no, I'm not letting you beat me…" Lavi could tell Kanda was mad, which just pushed him to go faster. Luckily, he was close to the floor with their room, so he didn't slip. However, when he reached the room he noticed something amiss. Kanda reached him and was about to seriously harm him, until he looked towards where Lavi was staring.

"Hey," Lavi's voice was hesitant, as if hoping a certain someone would pop out to greet them. "Yu…Where's Allen…?"

Allen awoke with a migraine. And as if that wasn't enough to overkill this already dead day, he realized he had no idea where he was. "Um…hello?" he asked, slightly hoping someone would answer, while at the same time worrying if someone did.

"Ah, you're awake, boy." A silhouette appeared in the dim-lit room. Allen could tell who it was, just from the way the man had addressed him.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen scowled. Just grinding out his name made him sick to his stomach.

"Ah? What's with that face, boy? Are you angry with me? If I should recall, you owe me this. We never quite finished our 'last dance', did we?"(1) Allen's hate for this man just continued to increase. How dare he bring up the incident of the Ark after all his comrades had nearly died? If he hadn't discovered he had the 'Power of the Musician' they would have perished. Which he believed he partly owed that to Cross.

_"Hmph. I guess I have at least one thing to thank him for,"_ he thought bitterly. Either way, it wasn't the time to think about his Master, because even though his mission was to find him, he first had to find a way out. "Well, I would have given you that dance if the Earl hadn't come to save your pathetic self. To think Tyki, who gave me so much trouble, was conquered by the very Noah residing in his body. I can't believe you-" Allen was cut off by a punch to his face. He slowly turned back to Tyki, ignoring the slight sting coming from his abused cheek.

"Don't get cocky, boy. If you may recall, I would have finished you if _your_ precious Master hadn't saved your life. The fact that he saved you and left right after the incident is truly perplexing, albeit fortuitous for me. You see, I was overjoyed to hear your Master had stopped me." Allen gaped at Tyki, trying to see the trick of all this.

"But, why would you be happy? YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Allen was trying to cover his confusion with anger. He couldn't show this man _any_ weakness.

"'Dear boy', that's what I call you, correct?" Allen nodded hesitantly. "Haven't you ever wondered _why_ I call you that? It's a sign of _affection_, if you will." Allen shook with anger.

"What! How dare you say that to me! You've tried to kill me and my comrades! You can't have affection for anyone!" Tyki harshly grabbed Allen's chin, making him gasp.

"Boy, if I were you, I'd choose my words carefully. We are humans as well. When we lost Skin, we shed tears. When Road thought she lost me, she came to protect what was left. How are we any different than you? When I had found out about the powers given to you by a Noah, one of us, something inside me sparked, and these feelings inside me began to grow. However…" Tyki's smile went to that of his black side. "It doesn't mean I can't have fun with you, now does it? Because though you have the powers of a Noah, that exact Noah had betrayed us. And there's also the fact that you hold the Innocence. How troubling. I can't help but feel attracted to my polar opposite. Just like magnets. You know how magnets work, right boy?" Allen's eyes became fearful as Tyki began to reveal more. Tyki chuckled at the petrified exorcist. "Well, my dear boy, I'll tell you. Magnets with opposite charges attract. Consider yourself positive, and myself negative. Depending on how powerful the magnet is, the harder they are to pull apart. And if I may say so myself, we are no pushovers. So, boy, do you think a force exists that can tear us two magnets apart?" Allen seemed on the verge of crying.

_"No. I belong to Kanda and Lavi. If what Tyki says is true, then I want them to be my negatives, not him. Please, someone…Anyone…Help me!"_ Tyki could sense Allen's plight, and smirked as he moved closer to the unfortunate cursed exorcist.

Kanda and Lavi just had searched everywhere in the hotel. There was no forced entrance, so they assumed Allen had just gone to check if they had arrived. However, there was no sign of him. He wasn't in the lobby, the ballroom; they had even checked the dining room. They would have checked there first, but considering how excited Allen was about _making_ dinner, they didn't think he would be there anyway. By this time, Kanda's short fuse had already run out, and Lavi knew the bomb was going to explode in 3, 2, 1… "Where is he! Rabbit, you said you were meant to gather information, so why do you not know!" Lavi sighed.

"Yu, though I am a bookman, I'm not a _psychic_." Though it didn't seem like it most of the time, Lavi was talented at controlling his emotions when it was a crucial moment. "I can't believe we left him alone…I'm so worried," Lavi said, his voice shaking.

"Come on, rabbit…We'll find the beansprout no matter what. If anyone hurt him, I'll cut them in two with my mugen." And so, Lavi and Kanda set out of the hotel to search for their missing partner and friend, hoping for the best, while imagining the worst.

(1)In chapter 111, on the last page, Tyki says something like, "Let's have our last dance, boy."


	4. Finding Moyashi

**Disclaimer: **Why!? Why can't I own D.Gray-Man!?

**Me: **Sorry, temporary depression…

**Inner Me: **Sorry, post-traumatic idiocy…

**Me: **Eeeeeeeeeeeh!? Evil witch!

**Inner Me: **Tch. I'm only the side of you that says what should be said…

**Black Side Allen: **Like me!!

**Lavi: **Eh…You're more like the side that says what _shouldn't_ be said…

**Kanda: **Good observation, baka usagi.

**Allen: **Eh, I really wish you would only come out when I play poker…

**Black Side Allen: **With all the action _you've _been getting, I haven't had a single chance.

**Everyone: **(blush)

**Me: **Well, on with the story…And for a side note, I'm making adjustments to my writing style based on suggestions made by a reviewer in order to make the dialogue less confusing. (If I'm doing it wrong, please tell me, since with my luck, I probably need more than three times to get it right.)

**Finding Moyashi**

**"**Uh…Yu-chan, how long has it been since we left the hotel?" Lavi whined to his silent and angst-filled companion. Obviously finding Allen was a big priority, but Lavi was not as used to silence as Kanda was, therefore making the journey seem longer than it probably was.

"Tch. Depending on the position of the sun, five minutes…" Okay, so maybe the silence _did_ make the journey seem longer than it was. _A lot_ longer…Either way, Lavi couldn't help it, considering that he usually had Allen's cheery demeanor to lighten the mood. Oh how it hurt Lavi to think that something could have happened to someone so innocent.

_"Or at least someone that's supposed to be innocent…" _Lavi thought. Lavi kept replaying that conversation he had with Kanda over and over again. He kept telling himself Kanda was lying, but it still didn't take away all doubt.

"Thinking if the moyashi is as innocent as you hoped?" Kanda abruptly asked.

"Wah!? Yu-chan! How did you know!?" Lavi couldn't believe that he let his anxiety show so easily. There's no way Kanda could have really guessed, right? It's just a bluff…right?

"Tch. You do the same thing I do. You give off an aura depending on what you're thinking of. I noticed this because you give off bloodthirsty malice whenever Lenalee enters a room you're in." They both went into a deathly silence.

"Well, whatever. Let's just go find Allen-chan," Lavi concluded.

"Yeah, he always gets in trouble when he's off without us. And Lavi, I'm worried about him too, so let's hurry." The boys continued off, Lavi no longer unnerved by the silence, but just by the thought that Allen could be in more trouble than he imagined.

**--------------------**

Allen could feel Tyki's breath on his cheek, as he slowly made his way to his lips. "Oh what luscious, full lips. I would think that they would taste as delicious as they look. How about we test this theory, hm?" Suddenly, a loud bang made Tyki turn his head towards the door.

"Tykiiiiiiii!!" Tyki and Allen's eyes widened. A Noah with the appearance of a young girl carrying a parasol appeared.

"Rhode!? How could _you_ be alive!? I thought you got burned up!" Rhode smirked. She loved messing with Allen, and this was the perfect time. She didn't want to tell him that she had actually pretended to die, she just wanted to see what his mind would put together in this distorted puzzle missing its key pieces.

"Allen, I did by human standards, but that means nothing to Noahs. We can endure many things unfathomed by your pathetic minds, and yet end up unscathed. So Aaallen, does it scare you to know that no matter how much you and your disgusting, unsightly exorcist friends try, we will never be rid of?" Rhode looked down at her prey, caught in her web of deceit while she watches from the shadows as it slowly wears itself out. Once Allen loses that spark of defiance, she'll inject her influence into him, so that it'll slowly spread like a black widow's poison. As much as she 'loved' little Allen, she preferred to see his beauty when it's drenched in despair. Maybe she could even get him to side with the Earl, though she highly doubted that.

_"At least I can dream about it," _she sighed.

_"Uh. I know that look…" _Tyki quickly interrupted before Rhode ended up breaking the boy without Tyki getting his chance.

"So Rhode, what did you want so badly that you would come and interrupt my time with the exorcist?" Tyki was slightly annoyed, but he couldn't get mad at Rhode, and she knew this, making it all the more fun.

"Have you seen Lero, Tyki?" She pouted, wondering where her forced play companion could have gone.

"No, but can't you just play with the Earl?" Tyki was trying to get Rhode to leave without being too obvious, but he was failing miserably.

"Aaaaaaaaw, but the Earl's off gathering more akuma, so he won't be back for a while. I even considered asking Lulubell to play, but you know she only likes spending time with the Earl, so she wouldn't be fun. So until Lero comes back, I want to play with you." Rhode looked at Tyki innocently, even though everyone in that room knew she was far from it.

"Rhode, I've been trying to be nice, but---" Suddenly there was another slam at the door.

"Oi, oi! What's going on here!?" Jasdebi rollicked into the room, making as big as an entrance as possible. (1) "Tyki, why won't you play with poor little Rhode!?" Debitto screamed in Tyki's ear. As Tyki's ear began ringing, Jasdero began laughing.

"Tyki's molesting Cross's apprentice! Hii, hii!!" Debitto stared at his twin, and then turned back to Tyki, smirking.

"Oh, so this is why you've been neglecting Rhode. Busy trying to 'take the innocence' from the exorcist, eh?" Debitto winked, though it was more out of mockery than it was out of encouragement.

"Don't speak with such vulgar terms, twins. You make it sound worse than it really is."

"_But that's exactly how it is," _Allen thought as Jasdebi argued with Tyki about him calling them 'twins'.

"Well, anyway…We have to go look for Cross now, since he managed to get away again…" Debitto's voice was laced with annoyance at having Cross once again give Jasdero the slip. "Don't be too rough with him, Tyki!" With that, the twins ran out of the room, roaring with laughter.

"And I have to go find Lero, since you're being boring right now. Ja, Ty-ki! Make sure you listen to Debitto. You don't want to break your new toy so soon, right?" Rhode said slyly. _"Especially when I'm really starting to have fun,"_ she added as an afterthought. She left the room, leaving the two males alone.

"Well, I guess I better be going." Tyki removed a cigarette from his pocket as he stood. Just as he was about to light it however, Allen stood to glare at this man before him.

"What? Aren't you going to try to further violate my personal space? Are you sure that's enough for you?" He was speaking with such hatred that he didn't know he was capable of. Realizing this, Tyki couldn't help but laugh.

"You must be eager to have my hands roaming your body to make such an accusation, but sadly, I still have more exorcists to exterminate, so it must wait. But don't worry, _shounen,_ I'll make sure to come running back to give you what you so desire." After that last line, Tyki silently left the room, leaving Allen to count the time until Tyki came back to finish what he started.

"_What did I get myself into?" _Allen began to sob, thinking about how dire the situation has truly become. _"Please…Please, let Kanda and Lavi come before my body gets any filthier by Tyki's bloodied hands…" _

**--------------------**

Kanda and Lavi were traveling through the woods and twilight had come and gone, leaving a perpetual darkness to shroud the vision and minds of the weary exorcists.

"Kanda, I think we should rest for now," Lavi suggested.

"While we rest, who knows what kind of trouble moyashi could get into?" Kanda retorted. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from the cover of the trees. Kanda and Lavi activated their weapons, preparing for battle if the need arose.

"Kanda, who do you think it is?"

"Shh. Quiet for a second…" Kanda went into his meditating state of mind, instantly finding the source of the sound. In a second, his Mugen was put to the throat of a young woman around their age.

"Wait! Please!" she begged. "I heard you were looking for a certain person?" This piqued the interest of the two boys.

"Yes, and what would you know?" Kanda inquired more harshly than necessary.

"I saw a boy with a petite figure being carried away by a dark-skinned man. He appeared to be unconscious, so I decided to follow them, thinking that something bad had happened."

"What!?" Lavi and Kanda exclaimed in unison. Kanda grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Tell me! Where did they go!?" Kanda was violently shaking the poor girl, her head bobbing back and forth, obviously injuring her neck.

"Kanda!" Lavi pushed Kanda off the girl, trying a more calm approach. "I'm sorry. He's a little wound up. Can you please take us?"

"Yes, but I must warn you…If you decide to go now, I can't assure you returning as you were."

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other, and wordlessly agreed when their eyes met. Looking back toward the girl, they firmly nodded.

"Okay, follow me." The girl began walking ahead, and after turning her back to the both of them, she smirked.

**Me:** I think I almost died writing this chapter…

**Inner Me: **So close…

**Me: **If I die, you die. (glare)

**Inner Me: **…Darn irony…

**Allen: **You almost had Tyki rape me!!

**Me: **Allen, I never said thaaat. You're letting you're black side come out more and more with that dirty thinking.

**Black Side Allen: **Yes!! Join me!

**Kanda & Lavi: **Who's the girl!? Are you going to kill us off!?

**Me: **Of course not…

**Kanda & Lavi: **(sigh)

**Inner Me: **Traumatized, perhaps…

**Kanda & Lavi: **(faint)

**Me: **(poke) (poke) Oh well, time to explain some things now.

(1) Okay, though it hasn't been revealed whether or not Jasdebi escaped from the Ark, I had to have them in the story because they're fun. And if Rhode survived, then they could have as well.

**Side Notes:**

1) Based on the manga, "Rhode" is actually spelled "Road", but "Rhode" seemed more unique which I found more fitting to her character, so unless anyone really wants me to change it, I'll leave it like that.

2) Though in the manga, Tyki's "Pleasure Noah" was fully released, I thought it would be better to have Tyki continue possessing his "Black" and "White" sides, while being able to call on the power of the Noah in a time of crisis.

3) I wrote this late, so I didn't have enough time to proofread and may not get a chance for a while, so if there are any mistakes that bug you so much that you _have_ to have them fixed immediately, send a message. Once, again, since I _may _get a heavy workload over the next week, I _may_ not be able to update or proofread, so send messages and I'll try to quickly read through them to improve my chapters for the readers.


	5. What Warped Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: ….Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it…D.Gray-Man's not mine.

Me: Well, sadly I'm going to have to give the boys a permanent break from this section.

Inner Me: Yeah…

Me: Oh, and to cream-puff, I'm only going to keep the Japanese when it comes to nicknames. (Ex- Moyashi, Shounen, Usagi.) I'm sorry if that bugs you, but it just seems more true to the characters. However, I will not put any words such as "onegai", "gomen", etc. Sorry if that's not good enough for you, but I will make a deal. If it truly bugs you, I will write one chapter with the English counterparts, and if I find it fits, I'll change it. If that is what you would like, email me. Thanks for all the constructive criticism, it really helps! (I can't even recognize my own stories---which is a good thing.)

Inner Me: And sorry for the long wait, but I went to go visit my father and ended up being busier than I thought I would be.

Me: And so…

Me/Inner Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!

What Warped Webs We Weave

(Alliteration. Yay!)

Lavi assumed that when this girl joined them, the silence would go away. He was wrong, so he decided to break it. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Lavi and 'Mr. Moody' over there is Kanda. It's nice to meet you…Um, ma'am…What's your name?" Lavi asked. The girl in question glanced at him and smiled.

"Well, I overheard _your_ names earlier. As for mine, it's Hana.(1) My parents loved flowers, so they saw it fit to name me that." She looked back at him again and asked, "And can you please not call me ma'am? It makes me feel quite old." Lavi gulped.

"Oh, I apologize if I offended you," he chuckled, "but I definitely didn't mean anything by it. I mean, you are a beautiful girl. I guess that's why your parents thought it was such a fitting name." Hana blushed.

"Why, thank you. I very much appreciate the compliment." Lavi smirked. He may be swinging the other way, but that doesn't mean he still didn't know how to make a girl swoon. Although he didn't enjoy it very much, considering the fact that it felt like betraying Allen and Kanda, but he didn't want the girl to think he was insulting her.

Kanda, on the other hand, was apparently annoyed by the conversation, since he had decided to fall behind, and an occasional "tch" could be heard. Kanda kept thinking, _"That damn flirt. Does he have no shame? Doesn't matter, I guess. As long as this girl can take us to Allen, it'll be fine…However, something seems off about her." _Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen to further emphasize his thoughts.

Hana's eye caught the movement, and she couldn't help but smirk. "Getting a little antsy, aren't we, exorcist?" She stopped and turned, a chilling expression invading her features.

Lavi and Kanda followed suit, stopping dead in their tracks. An unnerving feeling drifted into the environment, sneaking up on Lavi and Kanda so suddenly that it was as if they were being suffocated by the mere image of this ominous girl. Kanda recovered quickly, harshly stating, "Well, those are some keen eyes. No normal person has that kind of observation skills. And how do you even know we're exorcists, _Hana?_"

Hana merely blinked at the exorcists, staring at them as if they had just fused together. All of a sudden, the odious feeling in the air disappeared just as quickly as it came, filling up with Hana's laughter. Kanda and Lavi just stared, completely baffled by this change of pace.

"Ha, ha, ha! I-I'm sorry!" Hana exclaimed between giggles, "It's just that I didn't really mean to come off as a threat. Truly. Actually, I happen to handle a sword pretty well myself. I guess that explains the 'keen eyes' as Kanda had said. And as for my knowing that you two were exorcists…" she glanced at them from head to foot before continuing, "those are the uniforms, are they not?"

Suddenly, Kanda and Lavi's faces went red. Kanda kept barraging himself internally, telling himself, _"You idiot. You were too suspicious. Of course people would know of our uniforms, otherwise this rose cross would be useless when trying to enter restricted areas. Now this girl probably won't lead the way to Allen." _Lavi on the other hand, felt completely guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I--_We_ didn't mean to be over defensive…It's just that in our line of work, we can't trust anyone, since no one really knows who the enemy may be. Well, almost no one…" Lavi's mind went back to Allen. Kanda looked at him, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Tch, this is no time to reminisce. Well have a comrade to find." Lavi looked at him, and gained his usual optimism.

Hana looked on, and smiled, surprised by the sudden determination. "Well, it looks like you two really care for this _comrade._ However, it sounds like he may be more, perhaps?" She gave them a knowing smile.

Both of their faces couldn't have gone a deeper shade of red. Lavi tried to stutter out an explanation, "W-well, you know. H-he's o-our friend. Of course we're g-going to--" Hana interrupted Lavi by putting up her finger to silence him.

"No need to worry. I won't judge you. Neither will I probe further into your personal business. How you lead your lives is your choice, and I have no say in the matter."

"Wisely spoken," Kanda said. He actually had not expected this young girl to be so mature. Of course most of the young people Kanda knows in the Black Order are quite mature for their age, but considering what they have to go through, it's hardly surprising. Even they can get immature at times, so hearing such words from a girl who barely reached their age surprised him somewhat. This thinking lead him to say, "You seem to be wise beyond your years. It doesn't seem to suit you for some reason."

"Yuu!" Lavi shot out. He felt that Kanda was trying to insult Hana, which would obviously make him furious. "What are you trying to say!? In case you forgot, Hana's helping us find Allen!"

Hana interrupted before Lavi's anger resulted in a fight. "Now, now Lavi. I understand what Kanda meant, so there's no need to make a fuss. Actually, he hasn't been the first to say something like that." Hana turned to Kanda and told him, "But I am surprised at you Kanda. I would think you would know better than that."

Kanda gave her a questioning glance and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Heh. I mean exactly what I say. You're a swordsman, so you should know not to judge anything before fully knowing the situation. Like my father used to warn me during lessons, 'Never trust a meadow is safe just because it seems peaceful, for a snake may always be lying in wait to bring down its unsuspecting prey.' That's why I was surprised you two would follow me so willingly without any further explanation. How could you know I'm not trying to cause you harm?" She raised her eyebrow at them, fully expecting silence.

However, Kanda spoke up. "You said you saw Allen. If there's even the slightest chance that you know where he is, then I think I speak for both of us when I say that we would risk our lives by putting them in the hands of a stranger."

Lavi agreed, saying, "I mean, what kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't?" He laughed, and then stopped after realizing what he said. No one spoke, and there was an awkward silence in the air.

"Boyfriend?" Hana asked. Kanda and Lavi could do nothing but blush and nod. Hana started laughing again. "I guess that this Allen must be a very lucky fellow to have such loving partners. I must have misjudged the both of you as well. Anyway, it looks like we've arrived."

Kanda and Lavi just stared at her like she was crazy. "Um, Hana," Lavi started, "this is just a field…" And, sure enough, Kanda and Lavi found themselves looking into the horizon, past dozen of trees and green colored plains.

"My, don't you remember what I told you? Never judge a meadow just because it looks peaceful." She walked onto the field toward a log set in the middle of it. She looked at the boys and signaled them to follow. They did, and once they reached the log, they sat on either side of her.

"Hana, I really don't get what's--" Lavi started saying before there was a sudden rumble, followed by a plummet deep into the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" The boys were terrified, and Hana couldn't help but smile at the humorous sight of it. She sat silently until they came to a halt.

"Hey, stupid girl! What's the big idea!?" Kanda yelled, already having Mugen fully prepared. Lavi had to use all of his strength to hold Kanda back.

"Yuu! Remember that she was the one who got us here!" Lavi was trying his hardest to make sure he didn't lose his grip on the flailing Kanda. Kanda realized that he did owe a debt to this girl and stopped struggling. Lavi let him go, fully expecting Kanda to remain calm, up until he saw him pointing his Mugen at Hana's throat. "Yuu!"

"Shut up!" Lavi was immediately silenced, surprised by the sudden outburst. "I'll admit that I'm thankful for her assistance, but doesn't something seem off?" Lavi was just staring at him while Hana's face became more malicious with each passing second. Kanda continued, "How could someone know the way into an enemy hideout? I doubt someone as skilled as the one who must've captured Allen would be so occupied that he wouldn't be able to realize someone was following him. I would understand you being able to follow him a certain distance, but getting him to lead you to his hideout without him noticing is impossible for pretty much anyone, and that includes exorcists."

"Ha, ha, ha. I knew you were too intelligent, Kanda. In fact, I even told Master that you were. I doubt he didn't realize that himself, however." Hana began changing shape, gaining long black hair tied into a pony tail, darker skin, and a row of crosses on her forehead.

"A Noah…" Lavi whispered. "I can't believe this whole time we've been following one of the Earl's lackeys!!" He was furious with himself at not realizing it before. _"Damn. Some bookman I am. What good am I if I can't even look through a simple gimmick such as this?"_

"Hmph. I am Lulu, the Noah of 'Lust', and I would hardly call us Noahs Master's 'lackeys', as you so bluntly put it. We are a family. That is why I will do anything for the Master." She smirked, "And that includes luring dimwitted exorcists to their doom. Before that, though, I guess it would be rude to not show you that which you tried so hard to obtain…"

"You mean Allen!?" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda just sighed at the obvious question and waited for Lulu to continue.

"Yes, your little Allen. Poor child. I think Tyki may have been a little rough on him." Kanda was infuriated.

"When we get Allen back safely, I swear that I will destroy every member of the Earl's stupid family!!" Kanda roared. Lavi was thinking the same thing, but at the moment, he knew they were at a disadvantage.

"Kanda! Save until after we get Allen!" Lavi turned to glare at Lulu and said, "We'll play by your little game, now where's Allen?"

Lulu smiled deviously and replied, "Follow me. It's best to see your friend while he's still as you remember him," she paused to give herself time to chuckle, "because once Tyki returns, I doubt he'll even remember _you._"

"Stop the talk and take us to him!" Lavi screamed. He planned to stay calm, but he couldn't take anymore of this. He needed Allen, and by the look of Kanda's face, he wasn't alone.

"Very well." And so, Lulu lead the exorcists down a long corridor leading to their dear friend.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Allen was trying to find a way out, but apparently Tyki hadn't put him in an ordinary room. _"He put me in Rhode's dimension, huh? Well, I know that there's no way out unless someone were to come in, so all I have to do is wait for Tyki to come back and try to make it to the door before he realizes what's going on." _Allen then swallowed. _"I hope this works, or else…I don't even want to think of what he might do, or will do if I don't get out." _Suddenly, Allen heard a noise and immediately invocated Crown Clown. _"Here he comes." _When Allen saw where the door appeared, he quickly took off. He was about to punch whoever was going through the door until he saw it was Kanda and Lavi. "Uwaah!" Allen collided with them and fell with a loud 'thud'.

Kanda sneered and said, "That stupid Noah. No wonder she wanted us to go first." Kanda was in the middle of trying to pull his leg from under Lavi, when he saw a head of white. "Mo-ya-shi…" Allen looked up at Kanda and Lavi, who had now fully coordinated themselves, and his eyes began watering.

"Ka-Kanda! Lavi!!" Allen leaped to wrap his arms around the both of them. "Please tell me this is real! I don't want this to be a dream. Please, please tell me you're really here!!" Allen was sobbing uncontrollably, soaking the uniforms of the older boys.

"Oi, oi! Moyashi!! Stop that! You're getting us all wet!" Kanda yelled. Although Kanda was trying to remain stoic, but he couldn't help a few tears from slipping. Lavi, on the other hand, was not even trying to hide his joy.

"Allen! You're safe!!" Lavi was passionately holding Allen, screaming his thanks to God that Allen was okay. Then, he quieted down and glared at Allen.

"Lavi…What's wrong?" Allen questioned.

"How come you said Yuu's name first, huh?" Allen blinked.

"Lavi's sulking because I didn't say his name first?" Allen then pouted and decided to play along. "Well, maybe that's because I know you were _flirting _with some girl," he said while turning away in an act of mock-anger. Lavi stopped and remembered his 'flirting' with Hana, reminding him that Lulu was still in the room. Both Lavi and Kanda leered at Lulu, as Allen looked on questioningly, not fully realizing the reason for the sudden change in the mood. 

"Do you mind leaving?" Lavi glared.

Lulu simply smiled and replied, "Surely. After all, that boy already knows how precious the little time you have is." Then, Lulu exited the room, taking with her their only way out. In the little time that Allen had known Lulu, he had already decided that she was one of the Noah he disliked the most.

"How dare she mention something like that during a time when we're finally so happy?" he thought. 

"Hey Allen, what did she mean?" Lavi asked. Allen simply looked at him, then turned his head away shamefully.

"I--I don't think I can really tell you," he replied, his voice laced with guilt. He just kept thinking of Tyki, and how he had defiled him. _"If I tell them just how filthy I've become, they wouldn't even want to look at me anymore. I wouldn't even be surprised if they called me a traitor." _While these thoughts went through his head, he began to shed tears again. "I-I'm sorry! Really, please forgive me! I swear that I didn't want to--but he made me! Please don't hate me, please!" Allen began sobbing again, shocking Kanda and Lavi.

Kanda couldn't take anymore when he asked, "What are you talking about, moyashi!?"

Allen looked up at him and cried, "I betrayed both of you with Tyki!" Allen looked down, unable to look into the faces of those he loved and just hurt most. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, I swear, I--" Allen was interrupted when he felt something knock him upside the head. "Ow, what was--" He looked up to see an infuriated Kanda. He looked down again, thinking, _"I knew they would hate me for it." _He started crying again, and Kanda hit him on the head again. "Kanda, why do y--!"

"Stupid moyashi! You think any of that is your fault!? You've somehow become more naïve than when we were in Mateel!" He screamed. Both Allen and Lavi's eyes widened. Lavi recovered before Allen, and gave him a soft smile.

"Yuu's right, Allen. He may not have said it in a way that I agree with, but he's completely right." Lavi gently lifted up Allen's face by the chin so that Allen could clearly see the sincerity in his eyes. "Allen, if anything, I believe it's Tyki who should be apologizing for even making you believe something like that. Of course, he will have to pay for anything else he did, too. Tell me, are you still a-um--…"

"A virgin," Kanda finished bluntly. Allen and Lavi blushed.

"Um, yeah…that."

Allen smiled and replied, "Yes, Lavi. I want only you two to be my first time."

"Or _times, _in your case," Kanda added.

Lavi and Allen blushed again and screamed, "Stop being so blunt!!" Lavi and Allen looked at each other and started laughing, amused by the fact that they thought the same about Kanda. Kanda didn't join in their laughter, but he did smirk, and they all sat together and enjoyed each other's company. They completely forgot about their current situation until they heard a voice.

"Well look at this. It looks like my new toy came with some _accessories._" The exorcists looked toward the source of the voice, which was none other than Tyki Mikk. Tyki gave his akuma-like smile and said, "How lucky for me. Now I can have more fun breaking my _favorite toy._"

Me: Well, there's not much to say now that the boys are gone…

Inner Me: Yeah, I'm definitely not talking to _you. _See ya'.

Me: Well, I just want to say that if anyone likes Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I'm working up a concept to make a possible HibarixTsunaxMukuro pairing. I'm also planning to make another Naruto fan fiction, but I have to get through finals first…And this story…Anyway, bye.

Side Notes:

1) 'Hana' means 'flower' in Japanese, which is why the fact that her parents loved flowers was relevant.

2) The same thing as last time. If you find any mistakes, tell me. Also, criticism is appreciated.

3) I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so I'm very happy right now, even though I know it's not an accomplishment, but don't kill it for me.


	6. Broken Reunions

Disclaimer: I can't believe how sexy Allen is getting! I wish he were mine!! …Sadly, he's not…

Me: Oh gosh, I'm not even going to try to make an excuse. I should pay more attention to this fanfiction…

Inner Me: Well, if you stop trying to come up with other fanfictions when you haven't even finished THIS one, you could make some progress…

Me: I can't help it!! I can't stay focused on one thing for so long! (Actually it's just procrastination.)

Inner Me: Actually it's just procrastination.

Me: Hey! Stop that thing with the mind connection! Anyway, time to move on…(Also, if you could tell me if my writing style's improved or not, it'd be a help. Tell me if I need to fix something please!) 

**Broken Reunions**

**Previously:**

"Yuu's right, Allen. He may not have said it in a way that I agree with, but he's completely right." Lavi gently lifted up Allen's face by the chin so that Allen could clearly see the sincerity in his eyes. "Allen, if anything, I believe it's Tyki who should be apologizing for even making you believe something like that. Of course, he will have to pay for anything else he did, too. Tell me, are you still a-um--…"

"A virgin," Kanda finished bluntly. Allen and Lavi blushed.

"Um, yeah…that."

Allen smiled and replied, "Yes, Lavi. I want only you two to be my first time."

"Or _times, _in your case," Kanda added.

Lavi and Allen blushed again and screamed, "Stop being so blunt!!" Lavi and Allen looked at each other and started laughing, amused by the fact that they thought the same about Kanda. Kanda didn't join in their laughter, but he did smirk, and they all sat together and enjoyed each other's company. They completely forgot about their current situation until they heard a voice.

"Well look at this. It looks like my new toy came with some _accessories._" The exorcists looked toward the source of the voice, which was none other than Tyki Mikk. Tyki gave his akuma-like smile and said, "How lucky for me. Now I can have more fun breaking my _favorite toy._"

--------------------

"Did you just call Allen a _toy?_" Lavi asked, infuriated. 

"Hah. I would think that your eyepatch would make your sight bad, but has it also made you deaf? Either way, I have no interest in you, therefore I find no need to repeat anything for you," Tyki replied cruelly. He then proceeded toward Allen, making a gesture to grab him. Kanda warded him off however, by unsheathing his Mugen.

"You touch him and I swear I'll kill you…" Kanda's tone was bloodthirsty, and even Tyki was surprised at the power of it. This did not deter him from his goal, however. He was set on having Allen, and a Japanese samurai in need of anger management and a hair cut was not going to stop him.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but you're a little late for that," Tyki smirked. Kanda's eyes widened, while Lavi just gaped. Allen, however, looked away shamefully.

"You dirty piece of scum…Even the earth wouldn't take your polluted body into its soil, so I'll just have to completely obliterate you so there's no proof left of your meager existence!!" Kanda charged toward Tyki, Mugen at the ready. Allen couldn't help but fear Kanda's safety as he saw the smile forming on Tyki's face.

"Kanda, stop!" Kanda did just as he was told, and found himself with Tease at his throat.

"You did well to listen to your friend, Mr. Samurai. If you had gone on any further, Tease would be chewing a big chunk of you right now. But, I guess food will have to wait until later, that is of course, unless you would like to continue with this foolery?"

Kanda scowled before declaring, "I'll be damned if I take orders from some godforsaken Noah, who---" Kanda was cut off as Tease nipped a bit at his throat, yet Kanda refused to flinch, even as blood ran down to his collarbone. He looked like he was about to challenge Tyki when--

"Stop!" Allen and Kanda looked toward the source of the cry. They found Lavi, trying to steady himself after his sudden outburst. "Yuu, if you go any further, that guy will definitely play for keeps. So, unless you want to leave Allen alone with him, I suggest you think this through, because I know that I won't stand a chance by myself. I don't have to be a Bookman to be able to figure that out, and I sure know that I shouldn't have to be telling you…" Lavi finally managed to even out his breathing, continuing to gaze at Kanda with eyes full of resolve.

"Tch. I'll admit that he has a point," Kanda sighed as he gave in to Lavi's logic, "because as much as I would like to pull every tooth from that smug smile of yours, I will not allow you to have Allen. Therefore, I have decided to be cooperative with you. That is until you either let your guard down, or do anything to Allen…And I mean _anything._" Kanda glared one final time, before turning back towards his comrades, leaving Tease screaming for its nourishment.

"Hush, hush, my beautiful pet. You will have your food soon. Just allow me to have my fun." Tyki turned toward the boys, all staring defiantly at their captor. "I'll admit that your speech was quite admirable, yet I doubt you have the means of which to back it up. You see, by the time your stay is over I'll have long taken my prize," Tyki looks towards Allen, who in turn shudders. "Not to mention that all of you will be far beyond the point of salvation, emotionally at least. At best, you'll forget everything that is going to happen to you here and go into a state of isolation, separated from reality and trapped in a world of illusion created by your own grief. Of course, there may be the unfortunate circumstance…" Tyki looks towards Allen once again, "…in which I will simply not allow you to forget."

"Tyki, I would never want to forget my hate for you, nor would I want to forget your face as you writhe in pain after my Crown Clown has punctured your heart, just as you did mine." Allen's face was shadowed in malice as he told Tyki of how he would handle him once his ordeal was over. Tyki and the others gaped before Tyki broke out into laughter.

"Well, well, Shounen. Apparently your poker-playing 'Black Side' is not the only one with hostile thoughts. If anything, I believe this side of you is more to fear than the 'Cheating Boy A' that I met on the train. Either way, that spirit of yours will just be broken in the end, and I will definitely enjoy being the one to break it. Of course, I expect that your friends will be crushed just at the sight of their poor friend being taken farther and farther into the darkness. Because just as darkness can't exist without light, light would not exist without darkness, for without darkness, there would be no place for it to shine. A never ending paradox, just like our relationship, Shounen. I can not survive without the joy of bringing you pain, and as much as you hate to admit it, you can not stand living without the constant pain I bring. Why else would you have become an exorcist if you didn't enjoy suffering? A true masochistic nature strives within you, begging me to bring you closer and closer to madness, as you lose yourself to despair, just so your existence doesn't feel empty---"

"Wrong! I became an exorcist to protect both Humans and Akuma. Yet you've also given me another reason. I will continue to walk forward just to see your demise!" Allen was infuriated, yet Tyki only found this as a reason to continue with his words, wanting to pry deeper into Allen's innermost feelings.

"Is that so? Poor exorcists. If we were not enemies, I may have pitied your disposition. Your beliefs and ours are like two sides of a coin. Never being able to see the other side, yet still knowing that it's there. You only can look forward, and see what is brought right in your line of sight. However, have you ever thought that perhaps the world you see is just all a cruel illusion, warped to make it look like the ideal path to paradise? Our side is left a mystery to you; you who is blissfully waiting for the flip that will bring you to your one true paradise. Yet little do you all know that the paradise you seek so fervently does not exist. So you see, it is not us who are 'godforsaken' as Mr. Samurai previously stated, but it is you who have chosen to abandon the true God, and therefore become abandoned yourselves."

"How could you, who also happens to be another 'side of the coin', preach to us about abandoning the true God!?" Lavi was surprisingly the one to get riled up this time. Being a junior Bookman, he was constantly being taught to look at both sides of every story and to remain indifferent, yet Tyki's patronizing was driving him insane. Tyki believed that he could use his mind games to deter them from their true goal--to bring salvation to the world--even though Bookman would merely say that their purpose was to only record history from an unbiased point of perspective.

"Hou, have I struck a nerve in Mr. Eyepatch? Well, as for your previous question, my reasoning is simple. If the Noahs were to be heads, leading the world into paradise and true salvation, and the exorcists were tails, constantly falling behind as they are led astray by false truths, then fatso--er, Earl of Millennium is the holder of the coin, the one deciding where the coin falls. So unlike us, he sees everything, and chose the best route, which is why we decided to follow him and become a family. That is the fate that was chosen by _our_ God, the only true God." Tyki finished his story with a sly smile, basking in his own pride.

"Hmph, while you say that the Earl of Millennium decides where the coin falls, he can't decide the outcome of the toss. So continue on believing in you foolish stories, but be wary that justice will be dealt upon those who oppose the Almighty, and you shall all fall, just as your 'God' did," Kanda retorted.

"Would you possibly be referring to the Fallen Angel, Lucifer when you speak of our 'God'?" Tyki asked Kanda through narrow slits as he glared at the Japanese exorcist. "That is quite a bold statement, yet also a foolhardy one, for even if Lucifer is our God, remember that even _your _God was unable to destroy him, giving us the advantage. So if I were you, I would be worrying about myself and my friends, as well as the rest of that pitiful rat colony you call Humanity," Tyki said as he moved to open the door that appeared behind him, "Then again, if I were you, I probably wouldn't be so deluded as to believe your current path will lead anyone to happiness." Tyki turned, chuckling as he prepared to leave the exorcists. Allen ran forward, seeing an opportunity to escape.

"Tyki!!" Allen was about to strike with Crown Edge when Tyki quickly grabbed him by the hair. "Ah!"

"Allen!" Kanda and Lavi cried. Allen struggled in Tyki's grip, but it was too powerful.

"Let go of me, you monster! I swear that I'll---" Allen's threat was cut off, however, when a pair of warm lips covered his own. "Mmph!" Tyki pulled back and smirked.

"You trash!" Lavi screamed. Kanda was shaking because of the strain of having to hold in his rage. Allen just stared at Tyki, stunned by the sudden action of this devious man. No matter how many times Tyki kissed him, he never grew used to it. Tyki, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. He decided that he would have to do that more often just to see Allen's blush again, though the sweet candy taste that Allen's lips naturally contained was another reason that drove him on. He shivered as he tried to make sure that he didn't pounce on the boy in front of his friends, no matter how fun he thought an audience would be.

_"Control yourself, Tyki. You will get your reward."_He then bent down to whisper something in Allen's ear, as to avoid the risk of the others hearing, even though he knew it would make no difference. "You must really want this if you're being so rash and running straight to me. Well, be patient, Shounen. I'll have you soon enough." Allen's eyes widened as Tyki left the room, leaving the boys in silence.

"Allen…" Lavi started.

"Yes, Lavi?"

"I don't like that guy…" The other two nodded in unison. Then they went to the bed to sit together, quietly trying to enjoy their time together, yet fearing what was to come.

--------------------

"Hmm? Tyki! You seem happy. I take it that you had fun?" Rhode smiled at one of her favorite playmates, already knowing the answer to her previous question. Tyki turned to her and opened his mouth to answer when the door slammed open, causing him to harshly come into contact with the wall.

"Oi, oi! What's all this, then? I heard there were exorcists, but I haven't seen them yet!" Debitto yelled, rowdily entering the room.

"Hii, hii! When we find them, those exorcist idiots will wish they never even knew the name Noah!" This time, it was the more playful blonde talking. They both kept ranting until they heard a groan from behind the door, that was now plastered against the wall.

"Ugh, stupid Twins..." Tyki told them, holding his head to help prevent his oncoming migraine.

"Didn't we tell you not to call us that!?" Debitto screeched.

"Hii, hii! Yeah, yeah!! It's Jasdebi!"

"Calm down, all of you." It was Rhode who interjected. She innocently sat on a small table in the center of the room, though she was far from innocent. "You guys realize the meaning of having those exorcists here, right?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Eeh...Does it mean that we finally have some fun?" Jasdero asked childishly. Tyki turned to him, clearly annoyed. Debitto noticed and started cackling uncontrollably.

"He, he, heh! Looks like Tyki was already having fun! I guess I forgot that one of those exorcists is your 'pet'! Don't tell me. You're jealous that we want a turn to have fun, right!?" Jasdero joined in the laughter, causing Tyki's patience to wear thin. Rhode looked onward at the scene in front of her and just shook her head. Though she looked like the youngest, it was quite the opposite. She was actually the oldest Noah, and it was times like this that it could clearly be seen, unless of course compared to Lulu, who clearly acted more maturely than Rhode.

"Jasdebi, I don't think that I have to remind you that we called dibs on Allen. Even though he belongs to Tyki, he agreed to let me have my fun, however, whether he is Cross' student or not, _you _are not to touch him. So, continuing with our previous conversation, what it really means is that we have a huge advantage over the miserable weaklings of this world," she stated simply. This caused Jasdero and Tyki to stop dead in their attempts to decapitate each other. "Earl of Millennium suspects that one of these exorcists may have the Heart." She glances at Tyki, then continues. "Of course, even if the Earl is wrong, we can still use them as bait."

"Oi, I thought that skimpy girl was the holder of the Heart..." Debitto commented, recalling his encounter with the short-haired exorcist and the rain of punches she released upon him.

"Yes, Lenalee is a possible holder, but of course she's only a _possible _holder, Debitto," Rhode explained slowly, as if speaking to a young child.

"Hey, are you mocking me and trying to make me look stupid!?"

Tyki snickered at the outburst, replying, "No one needs to mock you to make _you _look stupid..." He rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.

"Of course _you _would know about stupid!" Debitto retorted.

"Hii, hii!" Jasdero chuckled. They all engaged in another fight, causing Rhode to sigh at their behavior.

"Well, I'll just go play with Lero..."

"But Masther Rhode, the Earl won'th like that, lero!" (1) The umbrella became alive in the girl's hands as it began complaining.

"Oh, come on, Lero! He won't mind! Kya ha!" Rhode ran off giggling and the umbrella could be heard screaming for his owner. But of course Lero's cries would be unheard, for the Earl had more pressing matters...

--------------------

"Master, what good is keeping the exorcists alive?" Lulu asked her most precious person.

"Hm? Well we certainly could kill them, however, I feel it could be in all our best interests to keep him alive. Anyway, Tyki-pon seems to enjoy playing with them so much, not to mention Rhode has quite a liking for the one named Allen Walker."

"Is there anything else pertaining to their importance, Master? Those can't be the only reasons to keep them alive."

"Well, aren't you observant? But you are correct. I actually do have other plans, but that is for a later time. Now I'm sorry to leave you, but I have an appointment with one of my 'brokers'.(2) Would you make sure the others don't harm those exorcists too badly?"

"Of course, Master. Have a pleasant trip." Lulu then bowed as her master prepared to leave.

"When it comes to making new Akuma, I always do." The Earl then exited, leaving Lulu to think of what was to become of the exorcists.

"Considering Master's facial features, he seemed quite delighted. I would think that he has big plans for those exorcists. Now they will pay for making Master's goal of cleansing this world so difficult. For now, however, I must look after those damn exorcists, and if Tyki's behavior is any indication, I must especially look after Walker." Lulu clenched her fists as she remembered the boy who had destroyed her Master's precious egg. "Once you reach past your usefulness, Allen Walker, I shall finally realize the 'joy' of killing."(3/4) Lulu then left to check on the exorcists, all the while planning her eventual revenge on a poor, unsuspecting Allen Walker.

--------------------

**Me: **Everyone's after Allen!! Oh, and also I'm sorry to finish on Lulu, but I didn't want to give away anymore information in this chapter. (By the way, does anyone know how to make that heart design in text? I want to use it for dialogue concerning Rhode and especially the Earl.)

**Inner Me: **She's too pathetic to figure it out.

**Me: **Shut up! Anyway, I'm wanting to ask all of you a question.

Inner Me: Don't be too afraid to answer.

Me: Do you think Tyki should get his way? I want to take your opinions into consideration so that I can avoid disappointing everyone.

Inner Me: Of course no matter what you guys say, there will still definitely be a surprise.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Also, sorry that there weren't any other characters. I was thinking of bringing back Lenalee in this chapter, but I decided not to. She will come back in, but don't be mistaken, I hate her. And keep in mind that I still haven't taken off the whole 'Lenalee-bashing' comment in the summary.

Inner Me: Yeah, she hasn't even changed the summary. 

Me: Shut it, though I should do that. Well, anyway, just a few special notes this time, though none concerning the criticism or anything. I just thought that by now you guys know it all. Until the next chapter! (I'm planning on finishing this story within the next chapters or so, unless I get requests. I actually want to start on other stories, but I have an inability to multitask, so I'll be finishing this up.)

Inner Me: Don't worry, though. That doesn't mean she'll completely rush the ending. She cares too much for that. She'll try her best to make it a good finish. (Though that's still not good.) 

**Notes:**

1) I only have experience with the translation of Lero's strange dialect in American versions of the comic, and a few internet sites. However, I'm still not sure if that's the correct way he talks, so if you could help, please email me.

2) In the first D.Gray-Man novel, the role of brokers was explained. Those of you who watch the anime will also know about them. They are people who find others that are grieving over loved ones and they feed their despair. Once they're deep in depression, the brokers contact the Earl and he comes to make those mourning wish back their loved ones, making them Akuma. The brokers do this knowing the outcome, but simply sell away their morals--and the souls of the desperate--anyway. They will give up anyone to the Earl for the right price, and I despise them and find them despicable.

3) For those of you who don't know about the recent chapters, don't read this. In other words: **SPOILER ALERT!! **

The Level 4 Akuma isn't defeated, but he also didn't kill anyone. Just go with me when I say that there was a reason that he went back without killing everyone.

4) The reason I put "joy" in quotations is that it became painfully obvious in one of the chapters that Lulu has no idea of the concept of emotions. So she's saying that she might finally be able to experience some kind of emotion--in this case, joy. This is because she doesn't like the fact that Allen destroyed the Earl's egg, so by killing Allen, someone so loathed by her dear master, she thinks he might be the one to cause a jump in her heart; there is absolutely NOTHING romantic about how she thinks of him, but take it as you want to. (You would think that this would mean she's _furious _with Allen and _feels anger _toward him, but _no_, she's not SUPPOSED to feel, so I'm not splitting hairs and I'm not counting her obvious hate for Allen as an emotion.)


	7. To Kill An Angel

**Disclaimer: ...Do I have to say it EVERY time? For once, can't I just say that I own it? D.GRAY-MAN IS MII--!! arrested by whoever handles that stuff DARN YOU, FIFA!! (I don't own it...yet...)**

**Inner Me:** HAHAHAHA!! HOLY CRAP!! You've been away for how long and you come back like this!? You're such a freakin' idiot! HAHAHA!

**Me:** Shut up! I swear I had a good reason!! I've been so busy!

**Inner Me:** And not only that, but it's actually been brought up that you be REPLACED!! (Not for this story, but still.) What kind of loser are you!? HAHAHA!!

**Me:** I said shut up!! Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry, but due to multiple circumstances, such as me not having internet, having too many AP classes, and me having to use this crappy "Notepad" instead of "Microsoft Word," I obviously have been neglecting you all. So, the most I can promise is a complete revision of all my stories. I know I said I'd leave it to show progress, but it's the least I could do for any of the readers that want to go back to previous chapters without remembering why they thought my writing was crap in the first place...HOWEVER, I can't do it until I make up 3 days of make-up work...Sorry.

**Inner Me:** So in other words, she's leaving you all out to dry again...GEEZ!! WHAT A FREAKIN' FAILURE!! HAHAHAHA!

**Me:** Shut up!! So, instead of listening to my obvious issues, why don't I get started? For one, I'm surprised no one told me, but I'll now be calling Lulubell by her appropriate name, not Lulu. Oh, and as a final note to SilentKiller1, that is, if you're still reading--I APOLOGIZE!! The vote is that I let Tyki go at it with Allen. Though, for what I have in mind, I may have to raise the rating. If anyone has objections to "M ratings" (though it won't be 'hard' since I'm new to anything above "T"), then say so, please.

**To Kill an Angel**

(That's right--Going to the cliches now.)

**Previously:  
**  
_"Master, what good is keeping the exorcists alive?" Lulu asked her most precious person._

"Hm? Well we certainly could kill them, however, I feel it could be in all our best interests to keep him alive. Anyway, Tyki-pon seems to enjoy playing with them so much, not to mention Rhode has quite a liking for the one named Allen Walker."

"Is there anything else pertaining to their importance, Master? Those can't be the only reasons to keep them alive."

"Well, aren't you observant? But you are correct. I actually do have other plans, but that is for a later time. Now I'm sorry to leave you, but I have an appointment with one of my 'brokers'. Would you make sure the others don't harm those exorcists too badly?"

"Of course, Master. Have a pleasant trip." Lulu then bowed as her master prepared to leave.

"When it comes to making new Akuma, I always do." The Earl then exited, leaving Lulu to think of what was to become of the exorcists.

"Considering Master's facial features, he seemed quite delighted. I would think that he has big plans for those exorcists. Now they will pay for making Master's goal of cleansing this world so difficult. For now, however, I must look after those damn exorcists, and if Tyki's behavior is any indication, I must especially look after Walker." Lulu clenched her fists as she remembered the boy who had destroyed her Master's precious egg. "Once you reach past your usefulness, Allen Walker, I shall finally realize the 'joy' of killing." Lulu then left to check on the exorcists, all the while planning her eventual revenge on a poor, unsuspecting Allen Walker.

--

Marching off to the room containing the exorcists, Lulubell held a stern look on her face. Each of her steps echoed loudly within the empty hallway. Of course, this didn't succeed in interrupting her malicious thoughts about Allen. Were she familiar with emotions, she may have been biting her lip, maybe even drawing blood. However, this was Lulubell, and she was not one to let feelings alter her thinking. Unless it was to the benefit of her master. Finally reaching Rhode's door, she tightly grasped the handle, fully prepared to worsen the mental condition of the unsuspecting exorcists inside.

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi were currently engrossed in discussions of possible escapes, closely huddled together, both for secrecy and comfort.  
Suddenly sensing something, Kanda quickly quieted the boys in the room, pointedly glaring at a spot in the room that suddenly revealed a heart-shaped door. Lulubell stepped forth, allowing the three a sigh of relief that it wasn't Tyki.

Lulubell, slightly curious at the reaction, asked, "That is not the kind of reply I would expect from three exorcists being held hostage by a Noah. Especially if that Noah were planning their demise."

Allen merely glared and venomously replied, "Yeah? Well it's no surprise considering that you're the lesser of two--no MANY evils." Were Allen not more of a gentleman(1), he may have spit at her, but his still present manners prevented him from doing so. "I would think that Tyki is the most despicable of the trash here, but considering that the Earl created you all, he holds the position in my--" Allen was sharply cut off as Lulubell threw him against the opposite wall and warped her arm into a blade to hold it to his throat.

When Kanda and Lavi called after him and tried to make their way to Allen, they were stopped by Lulubell yelling, "Don't move, for I won't give a moment's hesitation in annihilating Walker!" This was, of course, an empty threat, but the exorcists didn't know that. It was also increasingly convincing when the two managed to catch a trickle of crimson running down Allen's slender, pale throat. After seeing the two older boys slightly calm themselves, she quickly turned back to Allen, eyes burning with rage. "Heed my words, exorcist. I will not tolerate you speaking ill of my master. Soon enough, he will be the one that you shall kneel before, begging for forgiveness as he destroys everything you hold dear in this pathetic world." She swiftly removed her arm from Allen's throat, being all but careful as she managed to nick his skin just before transforming back. She murderously left the room. Just as the boys slumped their shoulders and gave out a short sigh of comfort, the door reappeared just as suddenly as the first time, promising the three more grief.

--

Back at HQ, everyone was in a panic. Not long after the mayhem of the Level 4 Akuma had another crisis occurred. Three of the Black Order's best soldiers had reportedly gone missing. Needless to say, this was a large reason for panic.

"Brother, how are you so sure that they're missing!?" Lenalee asked Komui for what seemed like the 15th time. And just as all the other times,  
Komui couldn't give her an exact answer.

"Lenalee, as I told you before, there is no way to know for sure, but they've all lost contact with us. No matter how much time Allen has spent with General Cross, I doubt that he's picked up the habit of running from the Order." Speaking of the General, a loud sneeze could be heard from the doorway into the Science Department.

"Well, well, well, Komui. If I were more superstitious, I would think that you were talking about me just now." Cross had that all-knowing smirk on his face as he casually flaunted into the room.

"General!" Lenalee cried out. Cross didn't pay much mind, as he walked directly to Komui with a stern look on his face. Both Komui and Lenalee were taken by surprise at the lack of flirtatious behavior from this self-pronounced "lady-killer."

"Komui, I need to know just what happened to Allen. Now's not the time for him to go off and disappear. In fact..." Cross quickly threw Lenalee a cautious look before quietly continuing, "This is the WORST time, and you know it." Komui did know of this fact, which is exactly why he shared in Cross's concerns.

"General, I understand your urgency, and I can't say that appreciate you insinuating that I don't. My only concern is not Allen Walker. I have two other exorcists out there with him, and that does nothing to ease my worry. So please do not come in here unless you have information to their location, General." Thrown back by such bold statements, Cross stepped back and blinked. Then, he broke out in laughter.

"I see. I follow you, SUPERVISOR. Well, actually, I don't. Anyway, until any news comes up, I'll be in my room. Call me if you need me, otherwise, I'll be drinking some of this place's finest wine with some of the finest women." He nonchalantly walked out, laughing even harder as he heard Komui yell after him that the Order couldn't afford such high expenses. "Don't worry! Allen can pay for the debt! Even more reason to get him back, don't you think!?" And Cross's laughter followed him all the way through headquaters until the door to his room slammed. Everyone stood dumbstruck,  
completely thrown off by the chain of events, starting with the missing exorcists, and somehow ending with the loss of what little sanity Cross retained.

"Lenalee, please gather the exorcists. We need to have an emergency meeting." Lenalee had a confused look on her face. Her brother had never had this look on his face before. Well, at least not since she told him about her decision to regain her Dark Boots. And that was a pretty hard time for him.

Lenalee looked down, avoiding her brother's eyes and quietly replying, "Yes, brother." She walked off, listing all the exorcists that she would have to call upon for her brother. A small tear ran down her cheek. "Kanda, Allen, Lavi...Please be safe..." She wiped the tear and increased her pace.

--

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi stared at the door, knowing that it wouldn't promise them anything good. Sadly, the three were right, since Tyki was the one to pass through into the room. "Hey. You all look like you were hoping for me to come, considering how hard you guys are staring at the door." The smirk on Tyki's face grew as the scowls on the exorcists' faces deepened.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Noah. Why would we be excited about seeing your disgusting face?" Kanda was glaring murder at the man, but this served as nothing more than fuel to Tyki's flame. He walked up to Kanda and firmly grasped his hair, pulling Kanda straight up to his face. Kanda let out a small grunt, mostly from surprise than pain, making Tyki feel even more superior.

"It seems you enjoy being here for my annoyance. However, for my plans tonight, I can't have you getting in my way." Tyki threw Kanda to the other side of the room. Kanda hit the wall hard, coughing up some blood upon impact.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelled, quickly running to his side and expecting Allen to follow. However, this was Lavi's mistake, for just as Allen stood from the bed they all previously occupied, Tyki grasped his arm and threw him back. Kanda saw this and screamed at Lavi.

"Idiot! I'm fine! Watch Allen!!" Just as Lavi realized the white-haired boy wasn't behind him and tried to run back, Tyki looked at the two and 'rejected' them.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. He was about to try and get through, but he realized a difference in this 'rejection' than what Lenalee described in the last one on the Ark. She said that it was black, and you couldn't see anything inside. Then Lavi froze. It was as if Tyki wanted them to see what was about to happen. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. Then he fervently screamed at Allen, "Hey! Get out of there now! Allen!!"

Upon seeing Lavi's panic, Allen quickly turned to Tyki and cried, "Tyki! Let me go!" Just as Allen was about to activate his Innocence, Tyki grasped both wrists, pinning them to the bed. Then he whispered something in Allen's ear, making him shiver. Kanda and Lavi looked on with curiousity, and, just to annoy them, Tyki turned directly to them before claiming Allen's lips in a passionate kiss. Lavi shivered with disgust, while Kanda trembled with rage.  
Pleased with the reaction, the Noah gave his attention to the youngest exorcist, telling him another statement for only his ears.

"I took your Innocence once, Shounen, and I won't hesitate in taking it again." Tyki chuckled at the double meaning his words held, and he leaned down to lick at Allen's neck. Kanda and Lavi were just about to try and break through the 'rejection' when something happened to shatter them entirely.  
Allen quickly pulled Tyki by the hair, bringing those tan lips to his lush, pink ones.

Then Allen switched their positions, slyly asking, "Won't you let me join in, or are you just going to have all the fun?"

--

**Me:** So, how was i--tackled What the heck!? Was it that bad!?

**Inner Me:** They're probably still mad about the delay, though it was probably bad anyway.

**Me:** Gee, thanks. Anyway, I added a bit of Lenalee bashing. (If you squint.) I also can't edit right now, since I need to go to bed, so I'll do that later.  
Also, it'll help if you guys tell me about any mistakes. So editing and all that stuff will come tomorrow (hopefully), but since I've just taken a Tylenol PM pill or some such thing, I'm feeling a bit drow--pass out--

**Inner Me:** Sweet. Time to take over. And now...

**Notes:** (**Inner Me:** DAMN!)

1) Okay, based on recent manga chapters, I can tell Allen is NOT as much as a gentleman as he seems, so I will be noting that in later chapters through his own actions.

Oh, and unmarked note. **THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IF YOU ARE NOT BEYOND THE ARK ARC** (awkward, huh?)**, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ!!** (Unless you don't mind spoilers.)

Now, this is the rough draft for this chapter, but I thought I'd give it to you guys anyway. Remember-I'll fix it up later, so I hope you enjoy it for now. -sleep again-

**Me: -**mumbles to self- Why can't my chapters be as long as they seem when I type them?

**Inner Me: **It's true. They're always shorter than she expects. And it's mostly us talking anyway...Sucks for her. HAHAHAHA!


End file.
